Until Dusk Hasta el anochecer
by Hel T
Summary: La reunión en memoria de las hermanas Washington acabó en un completo desastre, el grupo de amigos se recupera tras una catástrofe sin precedentes. Sin embargo, los misterios que se esconden en la montaña siguen estando muy presentes.
1. PRÓLOGO

Algo se escondía en las minas. Reptando sobre regueros de sangre viscosa, moviéndose entre putrefactos cadáveres. Paró sobre uno, que todavía se encontraba en buen estado. Hundió sus fauces sobre él, descargando toda su furia animal. Entonces, nuevos sonidos empezaron a resonar en las paredes de la mina. Pasos, cámaras, siseos de linternas. Voces que decían cosas inteligibles. El ser que una vez fue conocido como Josh, que se encontraba en medio de su transformación a wendigo, seguía devorando los restos de un cuerpo.

—Hay algo aquí abajo—dijo una voz claramente femenina.

Aún había un resquicio del Josh humano, que gritaba desde el interior tratando de evitar una masacre. El Josh wendigo simplemente gruñó, alejándose de la carne muerta, dispuesto a cazar algo que todavía siguiese vivo.

—Tenemos a un superviviente—anunció una voz masculina tras él—. Un superviviente, repito.

—¿Es eso?—dijo un tercero.

Josh ya estaba girado por completo, los tres agentes de recuperación pudieron verlo con claridad. Vieron sus fauces, su rostro deformado, sus ojos cada vez más hundido.

—Joder.

Ella fue la primera en retroceder, soltó su linterna.

—Atrás—gritó el primer hombre mientras retrocedía—. No, no—lo alumbró de frente con su linterna—. ¡Fuera!

Sin control sobre su cuerpo, Josh salió corriendo detrás de los tres aventureros. Tres personas que creían que iban a salvarlo, sin saber que se convertirían en su comida. Alcanzó rápidamente al líder del grupo, que se había quedado rezagado. Con un zarpado de su garra, tan solo tenía la derecha de esa manera, la cabeza del hombre se separó del resto de su cuerpo. Al no estar completa su transformación, todavía podía ver, aunque los cuerpos se le hacían más visibles en movimiento. Tuvo que abalanzarse sobre las piernas del otro hombre, que estaba tratando de escalar para salir. Hundió sus fauces en su pierna, él gritó. La parte oscura y salvaje de Josh disfrutó con aquello, su parte más humana se horrorizó. Sabía que herido de tal manera no iría muy lejos, dejó caer al joven hombre al suelo. Solo quedaba la chica. Estaba cerca de la salida, pero se paró un instante para mirar con horror lo que le había sucedido a su compañero. Su mirada de encontró con la de ella, vio el pánico, sintió como ella sabía que iba a morir. Un recuerdo emergió entonces en su interior, cuando su propia hermana convertida en wendigo lo arrastró hasta las minas. Fue solo un instante de duda, pero a la chica le bastó para escapar. Fuera era de día y la luz le debilitaba. Cogió al hombre joven, que todavía gritaba en busca de ayuda, y lo arrastró.

Al interior de las minas.


	2. CAPÍULO 1 Dies iræ

**SAM; 10 horas para el anochecer – Estación del teleférico**

 **7:03 am**

Sam llegó a la estación en ese preciso instante, todavía recordaba con escalofríos cuando recorrió ese camino por última vez. Había pasado un mes. Un mes desde toda esa pesadilla con los wendigos, un mes desde la desaparición de Josh. Por lo que Mike, el último en verlo con vida, les había contado lo daban por muerto. Sin embargo, el equipo de rescate había dado con él, o al menos con un monstruo muy parecido a Josh. Eso solo podía significar que estaba en camino de convertirse en uno de ellos, quizás podrían salvarlo de alguna manera. Cualquier posibilidad, por remota que fuese, se encontraba en las montañas, donde empezó la maldición. Alzó la mano para saludar a sus amigos, por increíble que fuese, habían podido reunirse todos. No esperaba que Emily y Matt apareciesen, tampoco tenían una relación estrecha con Josh, pero ahí estaban. También Ash y Chris, los mejores amigos del chico, cogidos de la mano con cierta timidez. Jess agarraba del brazo a Mike, que era el único que no la saludó. Desde que Sam descubrió que Josh podía estar vivo y Mike lo dio por muerto, su relación se había enfriado. Sabía que el chico solo había ido hasta ahí para intentar arreglar las cosas, por nada más. Además de sus amigos también había otras dos chicas, una era Molly, la prima de Mike. La conocía de pasada, sabía que no vivía en Canadá, pero que había vuelto al saber lo que ocurrió en Blackwood. La otra, de cabello largo despeinado y ojos saltones, debía de ser Harper Stern. El motivo de que estuviesen todos ahí reunidos.

—Siento llegar tarde— dijo como saludo.

Harper sacudió la cabeza, les indicó que la siguiesen hasta un banco, sobre el cual había una mochila abierta.

— Perdón por haceros venir hasta aquí...pero...no puedo hacer copias, me han mandado destruir las grabaciones...—se le apagó la voz.

Se llevó la mano a los labios y en cuestión de segundos, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Estaba muy afectada por lo que había ocurrido. Formaba parte del grupo de rescate, Harper estaba de prácticas, ni siquiera debería de haber bajado a las minas. Pero lo hizo. Sus compañeros murieron, pero ella pudo recoger la cámara de vídeo antes de salir. No supo por qué lo hizo al principio, fue un impulso. Cuando sus superiores no quisieron creer lo que les enseñaba, o les asustó demasiado como para hacer algo, Harper buscó ayuda en otra parte. Sabía que no podía hacer nada por sus compañeros caídos, pero quizás sí algo por ese chico. Si era alguna clase de enfermedad, podría encontrar una cura, quizás. Ninguno de los amigos de Josh tuvo el valor de contarle la verdad, tan solo accedieron a juntarse con ella ahí.

—Déjame a mí— dijo Chris, con cierta ansiedad en la voz.

Cogió la cámara y la encendió. Harper se hizo a un lado mientras el grupo de amigos y Molly se ponían alrededor de la cámara para ver la grabación. Alguien ahogó un grito al ver a Josh, o algo parecido a él. Chris cortó el vídeo en cuando apareció en cuadro una cabeza cortada. Todos se quedaron en silencio. Josh estaba vivo, no había duda. Pero lo que quedaba saber era cuánto de su amigo seguía estando ahí y cuánto de wendigo lo había reemplazado.

— ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?—preguntó Emily—. ¿Es que queréis bajar a las minas?

Jessica negó enérgicamente.

—No, todo menos eso.

Vio como Mike pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, sin decir nada. Se sentía intimidado con la presencia de Sam, sabía que cualquier cosa que saliese de su boca iba a ser duramente juzgada. Sam lo prefería así, callado, sin intervenir ni molestar.

—Jess y yo salimos a duras penas—aportó Matt.

Se ganó una mirada asesina de Emily. Habían roto nada más ser rescatados, Emily no fue capaz de perdonarle que la dejase a su suerte, ni siquiera le dio importancia a que lograse sobrevivir.

—Tenemos que hacer algo...— dijo Ashley con voz trémula—. Por Josh.

Sam sabía que cuando decía " _por Josh_ ", Ashley quería decir " _por Chris_ ". Después de toda la venganza por la muerte de sus hermanas, Josh no era la persona favorita de nadie, en especial de Ashley. Pero seguía siendo el mejor amigo de su novio, quién, a pesar de lo ocurrido, seguía teniendo esa fe inquebrantable de que volvería a verlo alguna vez. Volvieron a pasar por un silencio que parecía eterno. Todos comprendían por quién debían de ir a rescatar a Josh, y por mala que les pareciese la idea, ahí estaban. Habían acudido todos sin titubeos.

—Vamos a salvar a Josh.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Sam, pero ésta solo podía mirar a Mike. Por fin establecía contacto visual, pasó de cierta vacilación a una seguridad plena. Por eso sabía que iba a hablar a continuación. Pero no lo hizo, al menos no inmediatamente, primero se acercó a una gran bolsa negra que había bajo el banco y la arrastró hacia ellos. Al abrirla, se encontraron con todo un arsenal.

—He pensado que si íbamos a meternos en las minas habría que estar preparado.

Emily fue la primera en agacharse, cogió dos pistolas de bengalas. Había pocas cosas que matasen por completo a un wendigo, el fuego era una de ellas. No les sentaba bien, al igual que la luz del día, por eso sabían que estaban seguros hasta el anochecer. Después de armarse con lo que había en la bolsa, Emily se dirigió a la cabina del teleférico con Chris y Ashley.

 **EMILY; Cabina del teleférico**

 **7:12 am**

Emily prefería, literalmente, estar en cualquier otra parte. La experiencia vivida un mes atrás le había endurecido el carácter, se había forzado a sí misma a madurar. Había dejado la carrera. La adrenalina, el peligro y su capacidad para superar algo así, le habían hecho darse cuenta de que podía aportar mucho más al mundo. Estaba destinada a algo mayor, solo que todavía no sabía el qué. Tuvo una fuerte discusión con sus padres al respecto, no estaban conformes con su decisión. Se tuvo que ir de casa, estaba viviendo con Mike, algo que en otro tiempo no le habría entusiasmado a Jessica. Pero desde lo que pasó en Blackwood, todas las relaciones habían sufrido cambios drásticos e inesperados. La tolerancia y respeto mutuo entre ellas dos, era uno de esos cambios.

—¿Qué pensáis que encontraremos ahí?—preguntó Ashley para romper el silencio.

Chris se miraba las manos, Emily dejó de admirar sin ganas el paisaje.

—Espero que a mi amigo.

Apretó los labios, no quería ser quién echase por tierra las esperanzas de Chris, pero Emily dudaba que pudiesen rescatar a Josh. En otra vida le habría soltado un comentario cargado de acidez, pero ya no sentía esa necesidad impulsiva de herir a los demás por gusto.

—Haremos todo lo posible—dijo Emily, ganándose una media sonrisa del chico.

Chris era un buen tío.

 **HARPER; Estación del teleférico**

 **7:25 am**

Harper vio como los dos últimos del grupo se subían a una cabina del teleférico, dejándola a ella en tierra. Se había negado tajantemente a volver ahí. Debían de querer mucho a ese chico para querer volver a un lugar así. Además no era solo por lo que le había ocurrido cuando bajó a las minas con sus compañeros, era lo que pasó después. Lo que pasó cuando esa criatura le miró a los ojos. Sintió algo, un escalofrío que se extendía más allá de una sensación física. Vio al humano detrás de la bestia. No sabía lo que ocurría ahí y una parte de ella prefería no saberlo nunca. La otra, sin embargo, creía que las familias de sus compañeros merecían saber lo que había pasado. El sonido de su móvil la sobresaltó. Era un mensaje. Su padre estaba preocupado por ella, técnicamente se había tomado unas vacaciones para relajarse, nadie sabía que estaba ahí. Empezaba a parecerle una mala idea. Se abrazó a sí misma cuando el aire frío de la montaña llegó a ella. Estaba completamente sola, le reconfortaba la luz del día, pero eso no era suficiente para calmar a esa voz chillona de su interior que le decía que saliese corriendo de ahí. Quería quedarse un poco más, asegurarse de que los chicos volvían bien. No iba a formar parte de esa expedición, bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Se sentó en el banco.

—Hay que ver en qué líos te metes, Harper.

Mucha gente opinaba que hablar en voz alta con uno mismo era síntoma de locura, para Harper solo era indicativo de soledad. Se miró las zapatillas, unas convers de imitación llenas de barro. Dejó la vista ahí fija, como si fuese a ver a través de ellas si se esforzaba. No ocurrió eso, sin embargo su mirada empezó a emborronarse. Al principio fue como si sus ojos se llenasen de lágrimas, después todo adquirió una tonalidad azulada que se convirtió en un remolino. Como un mar intentando tragársela. Entonces todo se volvió oscuro, solo para dar paso a una imagen completamente distinta. Estaba en las minas, aunque decir estaba era algo demasiado relativo, Harper sentía que era una espectadora de una escena de la que no formaba parte. Los chicos caminaban con la ayuda de las linternas, a pesar de que seguía siendo de día, la oscuridad empezaba a hacerse notar. Mike sacó un mechero para prender una antorcha. Fue ese momento cuando Harper vio unos ojos, inequivocamente no humanos, observarlo actuar desde las rendijas de unos tablones de madera. Todo se volvió negro otra vez.

Jadeó y parpadeó hasta recuperar la vista de nuevo. No entendía que había pasado, ni siquiera estaba segura de que hubiese pasado todavía. Miró hacia la montaña. Su brújula moral estaba activada y acalló a golpes a esa vocecilla interna que le gritaba que volviese a casa. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia la cabina. Esperaba no arrepentirse de aquello, pero sentía que los chicos iban a necesitar ayuda.

 **MIKE; Estación superior del teleférico**

 **7:41 am**

Mike fue el primero en bajar de la cabina, le tendió la mano a Jessica y esperó a que Molly se reuniese con ellos. Tras eso caminaron al exterior junto al resto del grupo. Habría preferido que ninguna de las dos chicas hubiese ido, pero eran igual de tercas y no tenía ganas de discutir en estéreo. Sabía que tenía las de perder. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor, mientras el resto acordaban el plan que iban a seguir. Molly estaba animada, daba ideas y se esforzaba mucho por involucrarse en el rescate de alguien a quien no conocía de nada. No recordaba haberla visto hablar con Josh nunca.

—¿Estás bien?—le preguntó su novia.

Justo en ese instante, Mike vio el mismo lugar en el que Jess y él se habían besado un mes atrás. Seguidamente, ella lo apartó para evitar que un témpano de hielo les atravesase al caer. Sonrió con amargura.

—Sí, solo recordaba el último momento bueno de este sitio.

Ella lo miró sin comprender, no esperaba que se acordase después de todo lo que había pasado. Le quitó importancia con un gesto. Se acercaron a los demás, para cerrar el círculo que habían formado. Sam le miraba muy seria. Una de las razones para meterse en todo aquello era recuperar esa amistad especial que había crecido entre ellos la noche que lucharon por sus vidas. Podía haber sido el principio de una amistad verdadera, pero el empeño de Sam por Josh se lo había impedido. Lo que más rabia le daba del asunto era que ella se mostraba igual de reticente que los demás con Josh, pero que muy en el fondo, por mucho que no quisiese admitirlo, había perdonado a Josh por lo que hizo. Lo había perdonado porque sus sentimientos por él trascendían más allá de la amistad. Si Sam no quería admitir que tenía un cuelgue con Josh, no era culpa de Mike.

—Queda claro entonces lo que vamos a hacer, ¿no?—preguntó Chris, llevando la voz cantante de la situación—. Vamos a las minas a por Josh, a sacarlo vivo.

—Nada de matar—reiteró Sam mirando fijamente a Mike.

Ella también había matado wendigos, eran los únicos del grupo que lo habían hecho. No tenía motivos para mirarlo como si fuese un asesino. Dejó de mirar a Sam y se giró hacia Chris.

—¿Y qué piensas? ¿Que se va a venir con nosotros tan alegremente?

Molly levantó la mano para llamar la atención, era menuda.

—Podríamos noquearlo, amordazarlo y llevárnoslo—dijo dejando que sus ojos saltasen de uno a otro de los integrantes del grupo, al ver sus expresiones añadió:—. Quiero decir, si tan peligroso es siendo un medio wen...lo que sea, lo mejor será asegurarse de que no hace daño a nadie.

Emily se llevó dos dedos al tabique de la nariz, suspiró.

—Tenéis que admitir que no es mala idea.

—¡No!—gritó Chris alterado—. ¿Cómo podéis pensar en hacerle eso a Josh?

Ashley apretó con fuerza su mano.

—Chris, tienen razón. Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer por Josh, sacarlo sin que nadie salga herido.

—¿Y luego?—preguntó Emily, lo hizo con ese tono potente que tanto la ha caracterizado siempre. Carraspeó—. Perdón, no es que esté en contra de rescatar a Josh, es solo que creo que ninguno sabemos qué hacer después.

Fue Sam quien dio un paso al frente, cómo no.

—Rompemos la maldición de los wendigos.

La mano de Molly se alzó de nuevo.

—¿Perdón? ¿Has dicho maldición?


	3. CAPÍTULO 2 Divide et vinces

**MOLLY; 9 horas para el anochecer – Ruinas del Refugio Washington**

 **8:00 am**

Molly se frotó las manos, se había dejado los guantes en el coche. Mala idea. Todavía le daba vueltas a la locura de historia que le había contado Mike. Al parecer la montaña estaba maldita, le costaba creerlo, pero no iba a contradecir al grupo que parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. Si se cometía el acto del canibalismo en esa montaña, se convertían en wendigos. Era una especie de maldición de los nativos americanos que los convertían en monstruos por comer carne de otro humano por culpa del hambre. Al parecer la hermana de Josh se había convertido en uno de ellos y había sido quién arrastró a Josh al interior de las minas. No podía evitar sentir escalofríos al pensar si había algo de real en toda esa ida de cabeza.

—Molls—la llamó Mike.

Estaba sobre los restos de lo que fue el refugio de los Washington, ahora era un montón de madera chamuscada y baratijas estropeadas. Debía de haber sido un sitio bastante grande. Se acercó a su primo, que inspeccionaba la zona en compañía de Jessica y Emily. Se habían dividido en dos grupos. En el otro se encontraban Sam, Matt, Chris y Ashley. Ellos se dirigían a la entrada de las minas, al ser todavía de día estarían seguros. Querían tantear el terreno. Por muy seguros que pareciesen, Molly tenía claro que no había un plan concreto aún, solo hacían tiempo para sacar alguno. Llegó junto a Mike, que estaba apartando trozos de madera quemada.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—Debajo de la casa hay una galería subterránea, todo está comunicado.

Emily también estaba apartando maderos, Jessica no parecía por la labor de ayudarles, pero tampoco ponía trabas.

—¿Quieres que vayamos por un pasadizo bajo una casa quemada? ¿Estás tonto?

Su primo la miró con cara seria.

—Es la mejor forma de dar con Josh, así nos aseguramos de no perderlo otra vez—hizo una mueca, se sentía mal.

Se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado. Molly no dijo nada más, se agachó a su lado para ayudarlo. En cuestión de minutos consiguieron despejar una entrada. Mike fue el primero en bajar, prendió la linterna y caminó durante un rato. Volvió para darles a entender que estaba despejado y podían bajar. Molly fue la primera en hacerlo, después fue el turno de Jessica, que acabó en brazos de Mike. Emily fue la última, y se colocó la primera del grupo. Empezaron a seguirla mientras la linterna les iluminaba el camino. Cientos de escombros, polvo y crujidos nada halagüeños les acompañaron hasta lo que parecía una bifurcación subterránea. Molly no se había dado cuenta de que estaban, literalmente, bajo tierra, no sabía en qué momento habían terminado los pasillos. Reprimió un escalofrío, no le gustaba nada cómo empezaban a ponerse las cosas.

—¿Esto es de lo que habló Ash?—preguntó Jessica.

No tenía ni idea de a qué se refería. Mike apuntó con su linterna al camino de la izquierda.

—Ashley creyó escucharte por ahí.

Molly vio como Jessica negaba con la cabeza, al parecer ella no había estado ahí. Emily tomó la iniciativa, se dirigió hacía ahí. Sacó una pistola de bengalas. El resto también se movieron, con excepción de Molly que no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Qué hacéis?

—Puede haber algún wendigo—dijo Emily—. Suponiendo que no todos ardiesen en la explosión.

Empezó a tener miedo de verdad, Molly sopesó la idea de que todos los que la rodeaban estaban metidos en una especie de paranoia colectiva. Habían sufrido algo muy traumático y estaba claro que les había trastornado. Todavía estaba a tiempo de dar media vuelta, subirse al teleférico y volver a casa. Rescatar a Josh era una cosa, pero lo de luchar contra monstruos imaginarios se les empezaba a ir de las manos. Emily bajó por una trampilla abierta, mientras Mike levantaba su arma y apuntaba alrededor, asegurándose de que la zona estuviese despejada. Emily salió con ayuda de Jessica.

—¿Hay algo?

—Restos humanos, pero ni rastro de wendigos.

Restos humanos. Molly empezaba a marearse. El resto del grupo siguió caminando, hacia el camino de al lado. Era el momento de decidir si volver o seguirlos. Tuvo que pensarlo durante unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos.

—Voy a volver arriba—anunció, el grupo se giró a verla—. Me agobia estar bajo tierra.

—¿Eres claustrofóbica?—le preguntó Jessica.

—Sí—mintió.

Mike se acercó a ella, se quitó del cinturón uno de los intercomunicadores que llevaban, el otro lo tenía Emily. Se lo dio a su prima.

—Por si pasa algo.

Molly lo cogió con precaución, asintió a modo de despedida. Reemprendió el camino de vuelta, tenía claro que si se alejaba de ellos no le pasaría nada.

 **HARPER; Camino al Refugio Washington**

 **8:28 am**

Harper había llegado a la estación superior para no encontrarse con nadie. La estación estaba destrozada, con pintadas en rojo en las que ponía Muere. Los chicos le habían contado lo que pasó, como Josh había preparado una macabra broma en la montaña para vengarse de ellos por haberle gastado primero otra broma a sus hermanas. Lo que hizo que saliesen al bosque en mitad de la noche y desapareciesen, solo para que ellos descubriesen un año más tarde que habían muerto. Esos chicos se habían complicado la vida de una manera terriblemente estúpida. Había pasos en la nieve, unos se dirigían al camino hacia las minas, otros al lugar en el que había estado el refugio de los Washington. Harper seguía sin querer volver a pisar las minas, así que optó por el segundo camino, todo apuntaba a que se habían dividido en dos. Al menos eso quería pensar. Deseaba no equivocarse y encontrarse con alguien conocido. Escuchó pasos, apresurados. Alguien corriendo. En su misma dirección. Por puro instinto, Harper se escondió detrás de un árbol, con los latidos del corazón martilleándole en el cuello.

Inspiró hondo, tratando de relajarse.

Había una rama de árbol bastante gruesa en el suelo, podía cogerla como arma o podía seguir escondida. En un arrebato de puro valor, mezclado con miedo irracional. Cogió la rama, que podía considerarla un palo por su tamaño. Golpeó al cuerpo desconocido en cuánto se acercó. Escuchó cómo se cortaba su respiración. Salió de su escondite solo para encontrarse con Molly en el suelo, encogida en un ovillo, apretándose con fuerza el estómago.

—Oh, Molly—chilló Harper, agachándose—. Lo siento muchísimo, no sabía que era tú. Me asusté y...

La muchacha alzó la vista, la miró sin comprender.

—¿Qué haces...aquí?

Se incorporó con torpeza, hasta quedar sentada sobre un montón de hojas secas y nieve sucia.

—Yo...—empezó a decir, no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado sin quedar como una loca—. Pensé qué necesitaríais más ayuda, ¿qué haces aquí?

Molly se acercó a ella, puso sus manos en los hombros de Harper.

—Están locos, se les ha ido la cabeza por completo.

Harper no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo que vio en las minas, era capaz de entender que Molly no comprendiese a lo que se enfrentaban. Aunque ni siquiera ella estuviese segura.

—¿Has huído entonces?

—Mira, yo quiero mucho a Mike, es mi primo. Pero piensa que hay monstruos en la montaña. Animales salvajes, vale. Pero, ¿monstruos?

No quería asustarla más de lo que ya estaba. Además sabía que si no lo veía con sus propios ojos no lo creería. De poco serviría enseñarle otra vez el vídeo de Josh, era solo un vídeo, Molly necesitaba verlo en directo para entender lo que ocurría. Harper no estaba dispuesta a enseñárselo, pero tampoco iba a dejar tirados a los demás. Se puso en pie, ayudó también a Molly.

—Tengo que ir con los demás—le dijo—, ¿dónde están?

Molly negó con la cabeza.

—Mike, Emily y Jessica han bajado por un pasadizo del refugio. El resto han ido hacia las minas.

—¿Sabrías indicarme el camino que han seguido Mike y las chicas?

—¿Es que no me has escuchado cuando he dicho que he salido de ahí corriendo?

Harper suspiró.

—De acuerdo, me apañaré yo sola. Vuelve a la estación si quieres.

Empezó a caminar hacia el refugio. Molly se quedó tras ella, sin moverse. Pareció pensárselo un rato, hasta que finalmente corrió a su lado.

—Hay una bifurcación—dijo Molly—. Han ido por el camino de la derecha...me parece una locura que vayas sola.

—¿Me vas a acompañar, entonces?

—No he dicho eso.

Harper le miró alzando una ceja.

—Sin embargo aquí estás.

Vio cómo Molly se llevaba dos dedos al tabique de la nariz.

—No quiero sentirme responsable si te pasa algo, y además está ese chico, Josh.

—¿Qué pasa con Josh?

Molly resopló.

—Les he dado la idea de reducirlo, amordazarlo...soy estúpida, lo he hecho sin pensar. No sabía que estaban tan pirados.

Cada vez que pensaba en Josh no podía evitar evocar la única imagen que tenía de él, mitad monstruo mitad humano. No podía verlo como una víctima, no como lo hacía Molly.

—¿Quieres que vayamos juntas?

—¿Si las cosas se ponen mal podrías avisar a alguien?—preguntó Molly—. Aquí no hay cobertura.

Harper sacó algo de su bolsillo.

—Tengo un busca del equipo de rescate, es de largo alcance.

Molly asintió, dándole a entender que iría con ella.

 **CHRIS; Exterior de las minas**

 **8:43 am**

Chris no había tenido que vérselas con los wendigos en las minas, pero Matt y Jessica sí. Por eso había entendido por qué ella había preferido ir al refugio, aunque le costaba comprender por qué Matt quería volver. No había tenido mucha relación con él, y después de lo ocurrido tampoco es que hubiese cambiado. Pero podía ver lo diferente que estaba, se le veía más seguro de si mismo y un poco menos cretino de lo que había sido. Llegaron al exterior, Matt se quedó quieto, sin ser capaz de moverse. Seguramente, miles de recuerdos desagradables acudieron a su mente. Chris sintió la mano de Ash apretar la suya con fuerza. Se giró hacia ella, se la veía insegura y posiblemente asustada en el fondo. Sam, por su parte, tenía una mezcla de rabia y seguridad en el rostro.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—preguntó Ash.

Matt cogió el intercomunicador que le había dado Mike.

—Deberíamos de esperar a que Mike nos diga que está en posición.

—¿Ese va a ser el plan?—volvió a preguntar Ash—. ¿Esperar a que entren en la mina y meternos nosotros para acorralar a Josh?

Él tampoco estaba conforme con ese plan, implicaba la posibilidad de hacer daño a Josh. Y Josh ya lo había pasado bastante mal por su culpa. Primero con la broma a su hermana, luego cuando lo dejaron atado y olvidado. Para acabar secuestrado delante de Mike, que no hizo nada para impedirlo. Prefería adentrarse en las minas él solo, no permitiría que nada malo le pasase a Ash, buscas a Josh y convencerlo de que volviese con él. Era su mejor amigo, sabía que, pasase lo que pasase, podría recuperarlo.

—Voy a entrar—anunció Sam.

Ella no esperó al resto, sin más, se adentró.

 **SAM; Entrada a las minas**

 **8:44 am**

Sam sabía que no era la mejor idea del mundo entrar en las minas, pero Harper había visto ahí a Josh. Vivo, aunque convertido en wendigo, o casi. Durante ese mes había hecho una investigación a fondo de la leyenda de los wendigos en Blackwood. Había sido una maldición puesta por los nativos americanos que vivían en la montaña como castigo a los mineros que decidieron profanar sus tierras. Había encontrado un libro, parecido al que Mike había hallado en la cabaña en la que se alojó con Jessica. En él había un símbolo que repelía a los espíritus. Sam no se lo había dicho a ninguno de sus amigos, pero cuando decidieron ir a por Josh, fue a un tatuador para tener el símbolo en su piel. No tenía la seguridad de que algo así pudiese protegerla de los wendigos, de ser así, el hombre extraño que les ayudó un mes atrás lo habría llevado. O quizás no se le ocurrió. Encendió la linterna cuando el camino empezaba a oscurecerse, a partir de ese punto, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Llevó inconscientemente una mano a su intercomunicador. Había sido buena idea hacerse con uno. Lo encendió, entonces escuchó la voz de Matt.

—¡Sam!—gritaba—. Haz el favor de responder al maldito trasto.

Sam se lo descolgó, lo llevó a sus labios y pulsó el botón.

—Sigo aquí, chicos. No os preocupéis, os avisaré si veo algo raro—dijo en un susurro. Frente a ella una sombra cruzó de una hilera a otra de las minas, sintió cómo se le aceleraba el corazón pensando en que podría ser Josh—. Quedáis ahí a esperar la señal de Mike.

Cortó la comunicación y caminó hacia el lugar e el que había visto moverse la sombra.


	4. CAPÍTULO 3 Grita fuerte

**MATT; 8 horas para el anochecer – Exterior de las minas**

 **9:00 am**

Matt empezaba a ponerse nervioso, hacía más de un cuarto de hora desde la última vez que hablaron con Sam. Él no iba a ser el valiente que emprendería el viaje de rescate, en caso de que necesitase ser rescatada. Por mucho que quisiese hacer frente a todo lo que había pasado, por mucho que quisiese parecer valiente, no lo era. Seguía siendo el mismo cobarde que dejó abandonada a Emily y se ganó que ella no volviese a querer saber de él. Estaba esforzándose en recuperarla, aunque no se la merecía

—Dieciséis minutos—dijo Chris consultando su móvil.

Ashley bajó la vista al suelo, a sus pies. Se veía que trataba de contener su miedo, por preocupar lo menos posible a Chris. Eran una pareja envidiable, le habría gustado que su relación con Emily hubiese sido así. Ellos se protegían mutuamente, se defendían y se respetaban. Cuando estaba con Emily todo se reducía a complacerla, a obedecerla y a dejarse mangonear por ella. La única persona con la que Emily se había llegado a abrir de verdad, a mostrar sentimientos reales, había sido Mike. Pero él ahora estaba con Jessica. Y ahora Jessica era su amiga, no estropearía esa relación.

—¿Deberíamos de bajar a buscarla?

Había hablado Ashley.

—Sam sabe lo que hace, además, no quiero que te pase nada.

—Pero Chris, es nuestra amiga, no podemos dejarla ir sola.

Tuvo que tragarse sus pensamientos anteriores, Chris y Ashley tenían algo, no podía permitir que eso se estropease. No después de lo mucho que habían tardado en dar el paso. Matt no tenía a nadie, y para su desgracia conocía bastante bien las minas. Dio un paso al frente.

—Iré yo a buscarla.

Le pasó su intercomunicador a Chris.

—¿Estás seguro?

No.

—Sí.

Vio duda tras las gafas de Chris, tendría que aprender a mentir mejor. Matt miró a Ashley, que parecía tan preocupada como si hubiese sido su novio el que había dicho de entrar en la mina. Le sonrió de medio lado.

—En cuanto encuentres a Sam avisadnos—le suplicó Ashley.

Matt asintió antes de adentrarse en las minas.

 **JESSICA; Manicomio**

 **9:22 am**

Jessica había sido arrastrada hasta lo que quedaba del manicomio, el cuál Mike había hecho saltar por los aires. Había escombros, polvo y cristales rotos. Dejó que su novio la alzase por encima de un montón de trozos de pared y la dejase al otro lado. Emily cruzó sin necesidad de que nadie le ayudase. Volvió a ponerse al frente del grupo, prefería que fuese Mike quién llevase el mando de la situación, pero no quería empezar una discusión con Emily. Ahora eran amigas, no había necesidad de generar dramas. Escucharon un ruido y todos se quedaron quietos. Uno de los brazos de Mike la empujó suavemente detrás de él. Emily se llevaba con lentitud una mano hacia atrás, dónde guardaba la pistola de bengalas. Debían de mantenerse lo más quietos posibles, si se trataba de un wendigo les detectaría por el movimiento. Aunque tuviesen ojos ya no veían como cuando eran humanos. Una figura apareció entre las sombras, se movía de una forma siniestra, como si sus articulaciones estuviesen rotas.

Ahogó un grito.

Se trataba de un wendigo, aunque cuando la luz de la linterna de Emily lo iluminó mejor, pudieron comprobar que todavía no lo era. Seguía siendo parcialmente humano, estaba a medio transformar. Pero no era Josh. Era un hombre joven, iba vestido de la misma manera que el equipo de rescate que les sacó un mes antes. Debía de ser uno de los compañeros de Harper. Tenía unas fauces emergentes, unas manos que empezaban a asemejarse más a unas garras y su piel empezaba a ser blanca como la de los wendigos. Si ese era el aspecto que tenía Josh, no sabía si quería reencontrarse con él.

—Tenemos que matarlo—susurró Emily.

Jessica miró a Mike, esperó a ver qué hacía. Pero no reaccionó, se quedó quieto. Parecía seguir viendo al humano detrás del monstruo. El semi-wendigo se lanzó sobre Emily, hundió sus fauces en el brazo de ella que gritó de dolor. Hundió el cañón de la pistola en el ojo de la criatura y disparó. El cuerpo de esta se iluminó, ardió y se disipó en el aire con un grito sobrenatural. Emily se dejó caer, tumbándose en el suelo y agarrando el brazo herido. Jessica estaba costernada, corrió a su lado y sacó vendas de la pequeña mochila que llevaba a su espalda, esperaba no tener que utilizar nada de lo que había traído, pero se había equivocado.

—Tranquila, te desinfecto la herida y te la vendo.

—No me puedo creer que me esté pasando esto otra vez.

Mike finalmente se acercó a ellas, se ganó una mirada colérica de Jessica.

—Si hubieses disparado antes esto no habría pasado.

Los tres se quedaron sorprendidos por aquel comentario. En ningún momento de sus vidas se pudieron llegar a imaginar que Jessica saltaría en defensa de Emily, y menos contra Mike.

 **SAM; Minas**

 **9:14 am**

Sam había seguido a la sombra durante bastante tiempo, no tenía claro dónde se encontraba. Ni siquiera se veía capaz de volver sobre sus pasos. Gritó el nombre de Josh, con la esperanza de que todavía pudiese escucharla. Se dejó guiar por la intuición durante su búsqueda infructuosa. De repente se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente perdida por haber corrido a buscar un fantasma, posiblemente la sombra había sido producto de su imaginación. De su férreo deseo de encontrar a Josh, de salvarlo y llevarlo a la vida de nuevo. Se derrumbó, cayendo sin ningún cuidado al suelo. Enterró la cabeza en entre las piernas, se dejó ganar por el llanto. La linterna encendida rebotó en el suelo, cambiando la iluminación.

—Josh...—se lamentó Sam en voz alta—. Josh, lo siento tantísimo. Nada de esto debería de haber pasado, ni lo de tus hermanas ni...Si Mike nos hubiese contado lo que pasó, que seguías vivo, que podíamos recuperarte. Que...que podía recuperarte. Siempre has sido importante para mí, no solo por ser el hermano de una de mis mejores amigas...no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Me duele más tu ausencia que la de Hannah y...supongo, que eso tiene que significar algo...

Unos pasos bruscos y torpes se detuvieron cerca. Sam sacó la cabeza de su escondite y casi le dio un vuelco al corazón. Era Josh. Estaba como en el vídeo de Harper, un poco más desmejorado. Era más wendigo que antes. Se incorporó para acercarse a él. Necesitaba tocarlo, sentir que seguía vivo. Su tatuaje empezó a quemarle bajo la ropa. Se detuvo, no sabía cuánto quedaba de Josh en su mente, podía atacarla si hacía movimientos bruscos. Lo miró a los ojos y él a ella, supo que la estaba viendo de verdad. Abrió la boca para llamarlo, pero él echó a correr. Perdiéndose de nuevo en las profundidades de las minas. Sam se llevó una mano a la boca, contuvo el llanto. Después cogió el intercomunicador, lo prendió. La voz de Chris gritaba desde el otro lado, como si llevase un rato largo intentando contactar con ella.

—¡De una vez, Sam! ¡Responde de una vez, Sam!

Estableció comunicación con él. Tenía que contarle lo que acababa de pasar.

—Estoy aquí.

Dejó que le respondiese antes de decir nada más, para que se tranquilizase.

—Menos mal—escuchó como Chris se relajaba—. Matt ha ido a buscarte.

Sam miró el camino por el que había llegado y luego pasó la vista hacia el camino por el que Josh había desaparecido. Podía alcanzarlo, si Josh no la había atacado era porque podía controlarse. No le haría daño, podía sacarlo de las minas sin tener que poner en peligro a nadie. Pero Matt podría perderse por las minas. Quizás no tardase en llegar, quizás si lo esperaba pudiesen alcanzar más tarde a Josh.

—De acuerdo, me quedo aquí esperando a Matt—anunció a sus amigos, cortó la comunicación—. Lo siento, Josh.

 **HARPER; Hotel Blackwood Pines**

 **9:19 am**

Harper y Molly descubrieron que el refugio de los Washington estaba conectado a diferentes lugares, entre ellos el viejo hotel abandonado al que habían llegado ellas. Estaba desierto, por lo que habían optado por el camino equivocado. Los demás debían de encontrarse en otro lugar. A Harper le daba rabia haberse equivocado después de lo mucho que habían tenido que caminar. Le hizo una seña a Molly para que la siguiese, la chica le había indicado el camino, podía haberse marchado si tan poco quería estar ahí. No lo había hecho. Tampoco era quién para decirle nada, ni siquiera Harper entendía por qué había decidido subir a la montaña después de lo que vio. Sus pensamientos se vieron brutalmente interrumpidos por algo que la lanzó al suelo. Molly corrió a su lado. La ayudó a incorporarse y ambas contemplaron con horror a la criatura, grotesca, que se acercaba a ellas con extraños movimientos. A Harper le recordaba a una versión tamaño humano de Gollum, solo que con un aspecto más terrorífico. Supuso que eso debía de ser un wendigo transformado al completo. Deseó no haber tenido que descubrirlo.

—¿Qué es ese monstruo?—chilló Molly.

No le respondió, se puso delante de ella y sacó del bolsillo de su parka un paralizador, era el único arma que llevaba encima. Eso y un spray de pimienta, pero si conseguía hacerle daño de alguna forma al wendigo, el paralizador tenía más papeletas. Estaba lista para usarlo, incluso cuando sus músculos empezaban a agarrotarse. El wendigo se quedó quieto frente a ella, sentía la sangre detrás de sus orejas. Nunca se imaginó que moriría así. Nadie las encontraría en el hotel, nadie sabía que estaban ahí. Se sintió terriblemente estúpida por haber decidido subir al teleférico.

El wendigo gritó.

Escuchó a Molly romper a llorar detrás de ella. Harper trató de estar impasible mientras las babas de la criatura llegaban a su cara. No supo por qué, fue como un acto instintivo, ella también gritó. Lo hizo con toda su alma, como si su vida dependiese de ello. El wendigo retrocedió, chilló, aunque no de forma amenazante. De repente ardió frente a ellas, hasta que se desvaneció por completo. Harper seguía gritando, paró, estupefacta. Sin comprender lo que acababa de pasar. Se acercó al lugar en el que antes había estado el wendigo.

—¿Qué...qué ha pasado?

—Iba a preguntarte lo mismo—dijo Molly un poco más serena.

Ambas miraban el mismo punto en el suelo, en el que no había nada, pero antes sí.

—Me están pasando cosas muy raras—confesó Harper por fin, sentía alivio de poder decirlo en voz alta—. He venido hasta aquí porque...antes he tenido una especie de visión.


End file.
